Behind the PVs
by Chikanpo
Summary: Behind the scenes of the making of the PVs. First chapter-Alice of Human Sacrifice, Second Chapter-Adolescence PV2, Third Chapter-Romeo & Cinderella LenxRin, Contains Twincest! Please R&R!
1. Alice of Human Sacrifice

**_A/N: Alright, so I decided imma start a little collection of oneshots (I know, yet ANOTHER vocaloid oneshot collection) based on the making of PVs. Each chapter will be a different PV, and I'll give a link to each PV, so people can see which one I'm doing. I'm also open to suggestions on songs to do ^^ I've already decided that I'm doing Adolescence PV2 xD And yes, it will involve twincest xD This will not be updated regularly however, I need to focus on my other story, Escaping. The next chapter should hopefully be up by Wednesday(of Escaping)._**

**_Anyway, the first chapter of this story is a little boring, but I'm hoping it'll get better with later chapters. The next one will (hopefully) be awkward for the twins *-* Since awkwardness is my specialty XD Anyway, the link to this PV is (without spaces):_**

**_http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch?v= j6Mlt GHO-lE_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I doughnut own VOCALOID =(_**

* * *

******Alice of Human Sacrifice**

"So, what PV are we working on today?"

It was a regular day for the Vocaloids. Every day they'd waltz in to their company building, and work on some PV. Meiko, Kaito, Miku, Len and Rin had all come to work at the same time today, so Meiko figured they must all be working on the same one. She just couldn't figure out which song had all of them. Miku looked over to Meiko and answered her silent question.

"I think it's Alice of Human Sacrifice. That's the only one I can think of that has all of us, and no one else." Miku reasoned. The others all nodded, it made sense.

They all walked through the building, headed towards the area they would be recording at. As they walked into the room, they realized that there were quite a few different sets set up. It looks like each of them had a unique background, rather than all of them being the same. There was a red themed one, which had what looked like jail bars, and a bloody path. It also had a large white sheet hung up against the wall. As she looked to the side, she Meiko also saw multiple bloody props sitting on tables. Meiko figured it was hers, since her story was one about killing people, and a bloody background.

The set next to the bloody one was more white themed. It also had a white sheet, but the sheet had some black and white markings on it in two long stripes that ran across the top and bottom of the entire sheet. There wasn't much else, except for a bunch of random blank pieces of paper all over the floor. Meiko figured that since Kaito's part in the song was after hers, this was his set.

The set after that also had a white sheet with black and white patterns on it. This one also had large red curtains, which looked like they probably went over the sheet at some point. Since Miku's part was next, after Kaito's, this must be her set. That means that the final set had to be the twins' set.

A large background of a path through the woods was the main thing in the twins' set. They also had multiple props, including what looked to be tea cups. There was a large sheet splayed with random colors hung up as well.

After looking at all of the sets for a while, Meiko realized that every one of them had a ton of roses, and lots of fake blood. The song suddenly seemed more demented in her mind. She also noticed that there wasn't a single video camera in sight. This PV must be more picture based, since there were a lot of regular cameras. There was a large rack off to the side, with costumes for everybody. After observing each of the sets for a little bit, they all headed towards the rack to grab their costumes. Each of them went into their own changing room and changed into their costumes.

Immediately, once everyone was ready, they were all directed to their sets. Everyone was told which positions to stand in, where to stand, and what props they had to hold and how. The shooting went extremely fast since each person didn't really have that many shots.

Once they were done with all of the shots, the vocaloids changed back into their regular cloths, and sad around while the video was edited. Overall, they hadn't actually done that much today, and were rather bored.

"Soooooo…" Rin mumbled. "How was it? She asked, trying to find something to talk about. Everyone just shrugged.

"It was normal I guess. Nothing special, really." Kaito answered, resting his elbow on the table, his face on his hand. Everyone else nodded.

"Yeah, this one was pretty boring compared to some of the other ones I've done." Len replied. "I wonder how it's going to turn out. It seemed pretty simple shooting it. We didn't even need a script. All we had was people telling us how to stand. If that doesn't say simple, then what does?" Everyone nodded and mumbled their agreement. They fell into silence for a few minutes, and looked up when the door opened.

"Wow, that was edited together fast." Miku stated. Everyone nodded, that was probably the shortest they'd had to wait for a PV to be put together. Looks like they'd be going home early today. Unless there were songs to record, then they'd probably just work on that.

The editors quickly set up a projector and screen. The other vocaloids, utauloids, and any other people within the building that wanted to see how it turned out showed up. Once everyone was settled down, the editors began the video.

They realized throughout the video, that even though it was mainly based on pictures, it actually did a really good job portraying the story. The effects that were added to the pictures definitely helped.

Everyone clapped at the end. It had actually turned out pretty good. Rin elbowed Len in the side and whispered in his ear.

"You totally sound like a girl in the beginning!" She giggled while Len glared at her.

* * *

**_Yeah, fail ending. In fact, fail chapter xD The next one WILL be better, I promise. This one was more of an experiment than anything._**

**_Taking suggestions on PVs to do! Please give me a link or something and I'll try it out, once I'm done with Adolescence. I'm open to any pairings (except LenxAnyone other than Rin and RinxAnyone other than Len xD) Just make sure to give me an idea for the PV, to get me started ^^_**

**_Please review and suggest ideas ^^_**

**_~Chika_**


	2. Adolescence

**_A/N: Alright, this ended up waaaaaay longer than I meant, but hey. Longer is better right? :) (3,286 words!) Warning: Contains twincest (Duh, it's Adolescence xD) I actually really like how this one turned out, I hope you guys do too! Here's the link for the PV I used: (take out spaces)_**

**_http: / www. youtube. com / watch ?v= sb7mY QqUCus_**

**_DISCLAIMER: -.-_**

**_Hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

Adolescence PV2

Just like any other day, the twins left their house to head to the studio. When they reached the door, they noticed that they were the only ones called in today. _Must just be one of our songs. _They both immediately thought.

"So which one do you think it is?" Len asked Rin. Rin shrugged.

"I dunno, we have a ton of songs. For all we know it could be one that we've already made a PV for. The fans like to harass us for more you know." She replied. Len just sighed.

"You're right. I guess there's no way to narrow it down then. Let's just go see what it is." Len smiled and led the way to the room they would be in. They pushed the door open, and were greeted with a set that looked just like someone's bed room. They both glanced at each other, wondering what it could be for. The set seemed rather simple for what they had been told would be 'an amazing' video. One of the workers spotted them walk in and ran up to them.

"Your costumes are on the rack over there." He pointed to a rack in the corner of the room. "Please change quickly, we will be starting soon." He said as he walked back to some other people, telling them how to set up. Len and Rin looked at each other and shrugged, they'd figure out the song soon enough.

"Hey, aren't those our Adolescence costumes?" Rin asked. Len nodded.

"Yeah, it must be another PV for it. Well, better get ready." They both got into their costumes quickly and headed back to the other people. One of them motioned his hand for them to come over, so they headed over to him.

"Here's the first part of the script." He said, handing each of them some papers. The twins' eyebrows rose.

"Why can't we just have the whole script right off the bat? It helps us get into character better." Len explained. The other guy laughed a little and pushed up his glasses.

"You two probably don't want to see it yet. Just trust me." He then sauntered off to help prepare the cameras. The twins looked at each other nervously.

"I'm seriously afraid of what he meant by that." Len stated as he shivered a little bit. Rin giggled and patted him on the shoulder.

"I'm sure it's not that bad. Don't worry about it." She smiled at him. "Come on, let's hurry up and read the scripts." They both sat in silence on the side of the large bed in the middle of the room reading their scripts.

"Well, it starts with lots of pictures of us when we were younger, and we gotta stand/lay in the same positions. That's not too bad. I wonder why he wouldn't give us the whole script…" Len trailed off and glanced at Rin. She just shrugged and continued reading. After about a minute, she jumped up.

"Cool! I get to smash a mirror!" She grinned. Len sighed, she likes destruction too much. After a little while more of reading the script, Len's eyes widened.

"Hold on a minute. I think I see where this is going…" Len trailed off, and Rin glanced at him curiously. He pointed to a spot on her script. "I think I know why they won't let us see the end of it until later." Rin raised an eyebrow as she read the part he pointed at.

"You blush. So what? You do that now if I ever do something like that." Rin stated bluntly, and Len blushed. "See? Just like that!" Len quickly shook his head.

"No, you don't get it! This is an idea that one of our fans turned in! You know what some of them are obsessed with thinking." Len quieted down a little, and Rin was still looking confused. "You know what? Never mind. Just keep reading, you'll see when we get there." Len sighed and shook his head. _We're probably going to be doing some sort of scene of us saying we love each other. Stupid twincest obsessed fans. Oh well, at least we wouldn't actually be saying it. That would be pointless since there's a song playing, not our words._ They both went back to quietly reading their scripts.

After they were done reading the first part, which was about ¾ of the song, they put the scripts down and leaned back on the bed. Rin was the first to speak.

"It doesn't seem that bad to me. It's basically just me not wanting to have to sleep in a different room than you." Len nodded. "I couldn't imagine what it would be like if we did have to sleep in different rooms." She shook herself. "I don't think I could stand it…" She trailed off. Len just nodded again.

"I know, I wouldn't like it either. I mean, we've been together our whole life. Why should we have to change that? I'm personally hoping we won't ever have to."

"Yeah, anyway. We should get to work on this so we can go drive the roadroller around town later!" Rin grinned and Len laughed.

"Sure, that sounds great." He smiled and called towards the working crew, "Ok, we've got it! We're ready." The crew gave them the thumbs up. The filming started with just taking pictures, and Rin happily broke her mirror. Of course, she was acting sad when she did it. The only thing her and Len were worried about when she did break it was that the shards could cut her. Luckily, none of them did.

The whole part about Rin wanting Len to stay went very well, because they knew exactly how it would they feel if they really did have to be in separate rooms. Needless to say, they acted that part out so well, they only needed to do one take. The film crew was actually surprised at how well the video was coming along. They'd begun to edit the first part, and now came the second part. This was the one people were worried about, because they were afraid that the twins might refuse. The same man as before handed them the second part of the script.

"Please, just do it. You'll get paid double the amount of a normal PV; the fans will definitely love it enough for that." He pleaded before walking off. The twins looked at each other nervously. What the heck could be in the script! They silently walked over to the bed and began to read. It seemed pretty normal towards the beginning, but after about a minute or two of reading, their eyes widened at the same time.

"Um… Len?" Rin asked, nudging his side with her elbow. Len looked over at her nervously, and motioned for her to continue. "I-is this going to be about what I think it is?" Len nodded grimly, and went back to reading the script. After about another minute, Len let out a sigh of relief.

"Ok, good. You stop me." Rin got to the same part a moment after and also let out a little relief sigh. They went back to silence as they continued to read.

Approximately ten seconds later, Len jumped up, blushing like crazy.

"HEY! WHO WROTE THIS!" He shouted, and the crew flinched. Rin looked up at him, confused, and then went back to reading. About two seconds later, she too was beet red.

"We're siblings! You really want us to do that!" She shrieked. The crew all looked at each other, and the guy that gave them the scripts stepped forward.

"The fans are going to love it!" He stated. Rin and Len were about to start another outburst, but he interrupted them. "Trust me; this one is much more innocent than another one that we were sent. You guys would've refused that one from the beginning." Their faces quickly turned to confusion.

"And what the heck was in that one?" Len cautiously asked. The guy reached into a bag he had with him and pulled out a stack of papers. The twins took them and looked them over. Almost as soon as they had started reading, their eyes widened and they thrust the papers back at the guy, faces even redder than before. "Okay, this one is definitely better, I'll admit it." Len stated, with Rin nodding next to him.

"So you'll do it?" The man asked hopefully. "Remember, it's just acting. You can act like it never happened." He coaxed. The twins looked at each other, and silently nodded.

"Fine. We'll do it." The both said at the same time. Len looked at Rin.

"I'll try to make sure to get it right the first time, so we only have to do it once." He said. Rin smiled.

"Okay." They both went back to sitting down and quickly finished reading the script. "Well, here goes nothing! If our parent's see this video, we'll be getting separate rooms for sure." She let out a small sad giggle.

They each did their little singing part, with absolutely no problems. Then came the first awkward part. They both shook their heads quickly, to try to get rid of any nervousness.

"ACTION!" They heard one of the camera guys shout. Len gulped and pushed Rin onto the bed, falling over her and pinning her down. They both tried so hard not to break out in a blush. Len began to lean down, like it said in the script. Rin opened her mouth and closed it, as she was supposed to and reached up to touch his cheek, smiling.

"CUT!" They heard, and quickly jumped away from each other, finally letting the blushes out. Len looked up at the camera people, his shoulders hunched over.

"Was that good enough?" He asked quietly. The camera men all huddled and watched how it had turned out. When they were done they turned and gave the twins a thumbs up. They both immediately relaxed at let out a sigh. "Good, one awkward part we won't have to do again."

"Alright, get ready for the next scene." The twins nodded. Rin got under the bed sheets and lied down facing the left (her right). Len sat down on the bed next to her; legs crossed, and put his hand on her head. They heard the shout for ACTION and Rin closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep. Len just sat there and smiled, looking at Rin while the cameras did their little panning thing. One of the cameramen gave him a hand signal, and that was his cue to start petting Rin's head. He almost laughed, but choked it down. Another signal and he looked toward Rin and leaned down just a smidge.

"CUT!" Len pulled his hand back and helped his sister sit up. The camera guys said they had to redo the scene, because apparently Rin's eyes opened for a split second, and Len's facial expression wasn't right towards the end. They both sighed. At least this wasn't one of the awkward parts.

They did the scene again, and this time it actually turned out right. The twins looked at each other; it was time for _the _awkward part. Len looked at Rin with questioning eyes. She just gave him a small nod and a smile. Rin got back under the covers, laying the same way as before. Len sat there and stared at Rin intently. He let out a shaky breath, he was quite nervous. Len shook his head quickly.

"ACTION!" He heard, and gulped slightly, staring at Rin. He put his hand on her cheek, then moved it to her shoulder. He hesitated for a moment, then leaned down and gave her a quick peck on the lips. He jumped back as soon as he'd done it and just sat there, blushing and twiddling his fingers. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Rin sit up, also with a red face. They just sat there awkwardly while the men reviewed the video. As soon as they heard one of them take a breath, both of their heads snapped up.

"Um… I'm sorry to tell you this, but you'll have to do it again." One of the camera guys said nervously. "Len, in the beginning, your face needs to say that you're arguing with yourself. You know, eyes and eyebrows twitching, mouth quivering, things like that. Also… Um…" He trailed off, looking at the other camera guys. One sighed and spoke up.

"You need to kiss her for longer too. And close your eyes this time." They both blushed yet again. "I'll signal you when to stop, okay?" Len nodded and shook himself, not thinking about how he would see the signal if his eyes were closed. Apparently the camera guy didn't think of that either. "Alright, one more time!" The man shouted, and the cameras got ready. The twins got in their necessary positions.

"ACTION!" This time, Len allowed himself to twitch, unlike before, and stared at her more intently, his whole face quivering. He quietly placed his hand on her cheek and left it there for a moment, before moving it to her shoulder. He quickly leaned down, shutting his eyes this time, and placed his lips on hers, staying there. He realized that he couldn't see the signal since his eyes were shut, and had no clue when he was supposed to stop, so he just stayed there. It actually felt kind of nice, so he didn't really mind. Just as he was beginning to enjoy the feeling however, he felt a poke on his shoulder. He quickly jumped up and backed away, actually falling off the bed with his hand over his mouth, his entire face as red as a tomato. He just lay there on his back thinking about how wrong it was to actually like that. She was his sister for goodness sake!

Rin had sat up, her hand covering her mouth as well, a small blush on her cheeks. The cameramen saw this as a perfect opportunity and quickly snapped the picture that they'd need for later in the video. Len was still lying on the floor in shock, eyes wide. One camera man helped him up, and led him like a zombie towards the door, telling him to lean against it. He did as he was told; hand still covering his mouth, and the cameraman took a picture. He then led Len back inside and sat him on the bed next to Rin.

"T-that was good enough… R-right?" Len asked hopefully. He was afraid that if he had to do it again, he would have a hard time pulling away. The cameramen nodded, and Len let out a huge sigh of relief. "S-so that's it, right?" He asked, "We can go now?" The men nodded and the twins quickly rushed back to change into their everyday outfits and bolted out of the room.

"That was sort of awkward…" Len stated as he looked at Rin. "Sorry about that, I couldn't see the signal." Rin just smiled at him.

"It's all right, I don't mind." She replied, and then quickly blushed; realizing how that'd sounded, but she didn't take it back. "Let's just go wait in the room to see the video." Len nodded and they walked into the viewing room. When they opened the door, they were surprised to see how many people were in there. They didn't think that that many people would come just to see one video. Meiko and Kaito quickly scooted out of the middle of the large couch to make room for the twins to sit. It was a pretty tight fit, so Rin just ended up sitting on Len's lap, which was quite awkward for them, though it wouldn't normally be.

"So how'd it go? Meiko asked, elbowing Len. He just mumbled quietly.

"You'll see…" Meiko made a little humph noise and turned her head.

After a little while of awkward silence, the video editors walked in and hooked up the video. Everyone immediately sat up in their seats, except the twins, who slouched down. Kaito looked at them, concerned.

"Was it really that bad?" He asked. They just shook their head quickly and pointed at the screen. Kaito shrugged and watched the video. When it got to the part where Len fell on to Rin, people gasped and the twins sunk lower. Everyone calmed down when it switched scenes, but the twins knew what was coming next and sunk even lower. As soon as the kiss happened, everyone jumped up and glanced at the twins, who were beat red yet again. They looked back at the video as it ended. When it was over, the twins were stared at, and they felt even more uncomfortable. Kaito saw this and shouted at everyone.

"Quit staring at them, it's making them even more uncomfortable!" Everyone quickly snapped their heads away, and a few people began to whistle.

"It took a lot of convincing to get them to finish that video." The man that had given them their scripts walked in, smirking. "To be honest, I didn't think they'd agree to it. It made a good video though, huh?" Pretty much everyone in the room nodded. "Okay, good then. No need to bug them about it. It was us that caused it." He bowed and then left the room. It was still awkward for the twins though, so Len looked up at Rin, who was still on his lap.

"Wanna go drive the roadroller around? Should calm us down…" He trailed off. Rin smiled.

"Sure." The left the studio as quickly as they could and hopped in their trusty roadroller. They drove around town for a little bit, before deciding to stop at a park. They sat on the swing set and just swung for about half an hour, lost in their own thoughts.

"Hey Len?" Rin asked. Len looked up.

"Yeah?" Rin twiddled her thumbs for a moment. It looked like she was trying to decide on something.

"Did… Did you…" She trailed off again, slight redness appearing on her cheeks. "Did you like the kiss?" Len's face immediately turned red and he glanced to the side. He could never lie to his sister, she always caught him, so he just told the truth.

"Y-yeah. I did…" He mumbled looking at the ground, his swing stopped. "You must think I'm messed up in the head now…" He trailed off, sadness on his face. Rin just smiled at him.

"No, because I did too." He looked up at her, shocked. "I guess we're both a little messed up, huh?" Len chuckled a little bit.

"Yeah, I guess so." They left the park soon after the rather awkward conversation. They got in the roadroller and started it up, ready to head home. Before Rin started driving however, Len poked her on the shoulder. She turned to him, and as soon as she was facing him, she felt something hit her lips. Her eyes widened and she blushed. Len was kissing her again, _without_ a script this time. She just smiled against his lips, and kissed him back. They pulled apart and smiled at each other, then the roadroller took off.

_**A/N: Well, hope you enjoyed! xD Please leave a review. And if you want to suggest something, please make sure it's not just a picture base one, because those are hard to write -.- (example: last chapter) This one was much more fun. (Probably cause it's twincest xD)**_

_**Anyway, if you want to see the other PV referenced in here, here's a link (the PV is incomplete though):**_

_**http: / www. youtube. com/ watch ?v =J1vhgb -N4nE&**_

_**Please Review!**_

_**~Chika**_


	3. Romeo and Cinderella LenxRin

**_I gotta make this quick. Twincest. Romeo and Cinderella. Here's the link :)_**

**_http: / www. youtube. com/ watch?v =kLcw8S q_YOw&_**

**_DISCLAIMER: Not own_**

**_Enjoy!_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Romeo and Cinderella**

The twins rolled up to the building in their trusty road roller. They parked it near the entrance and hopped out. Just inside the building's doors, there was a large camera crew. The twins looked at each other in confusion for a minute. Were they filming right here? They looked around and noticed two more blondes standing around, and they didn't look like part of the camera crew. They must be in the PV as well. The twins silently nodded to each other and walked up to the guy that looked like he was in charge.

"Are we filming in here today?" They both asked him simultaneously. The man shook his head.

"No, we're actually going to a different location to film this one. It's gonna be big!" He winked at them and walked off, directing some people. The twins shrugged and walked up to the other blondes. They all shook hands then spoke.

"Hello, I'm Rin and this is my twin, Len." Rin stated, "Are you guys filming with us today?" The two nodded.

"Yes, we're actually playing your parents Rin." The twins looked at each other.

"What song are we doing this time?" The two looked at each other and grinned, looking back at the twins. They looked almost excited. The guy answered.

"Romeo and Cinderella." The twins eyes widened in horror and the two blondes started laughing at their faces.

"B-but that s-song…" Rin trailed off and Len picked up her sentence.

"Is very perverted!" He shouted. "What the heck are we going to have to do in this one?" He looked at Rin nervously. "It was awkward just singing it!" Rin nodded quickly in agreement.

"The video is just gonna be even more awkward." The other blondes just kept laughing. "And why are you guys laughing at our expense!" Rin shouted, quite annoyed. The other two tried hard to stop laughing, wiping the tears out of their eyes.

"Don't worry, it's not as bad as you think." The girl answered. "It's actually pretty cute; we've already read the script." Rin immediately lit up.

"We don't have to do anything too awkward, d-do we?" She asked nervously. The other two shook their heads.

"There are a few awkward scenes, but they're not too bad." The guy answered. Suddenly, both of their eyes lit up. "When we're done, could we get you to sign a picture for us?" He asked eagerly. The twins looked at each other in confusion.

"You see, we're really big fans." The girl explained. "We saw the newest Adolescence video, and it was awesome! You guys did a great job!" The twins blushed, remembering the awkwardness of that one. This one was probably going to be even more awkward…

"Um, thanks…" The twins trailed off. "We wouldn't mind signing a picture." They gave the two older blonds a smile, and the girl made a small squealing sound.

"I love it when you do things at the same time like that!" She squeaked, giving the twins a giant hug. She jumped back and clung to the guy's arm. "This is so awesome!" He laughed a little and agreed with her. The twins looked at each other. This could be a long day.

Everyone was eventually called over to a large bus that would take them to their destination. The twins approached the director.

"Do you mind if we just take our roadroller there? There'll be more room for all of the equipment that way." Rin reasoned. The director nodded.

"Sure, just follow us and don't squish us, okay?" The twins nodded. The two other blondes immediately jumped up.

"Can we ride with you in the roadroller? I've always wanted to ride in one!" The girl asked. The twins shrugged.

"Why not? You guys get the back though." Rin said. They nodded and hopped in. The twins got in the front and they all headed off in silence.

After arriving at the filming zone, the twins noticed that it was a nice two story house with an old style balcony. Everyone was setting up in the room with the balcony, so that was most likely where they'd be filming. The four that arrived in the roadroller quickly made their way up to the room. The twins realized that it was similar to the set for Adolescence, seeing as it mostly just consisted of a bed, though there were a few other things around. The color scheme was also different; rather than being mostly yellow/gold themed, it was blue.

The twins were quickly directed to an adjacent room where the costumes were, and were directed on which ones to put on. They realized that there were actually quite a few costumes for this one. Each of them had their own rack of costumes. The quickly put on the school uniforms as they were directed to. Rin had her large bow and hair clips while Len still had his signature ponytail. Len noticed something as he hung his other clothes on the rack.

"Um, Rin?" She looked over and nodded for him to continue. He silently held up a collar with a chain on it for her to see. Her eyes widened and her face reddened.

"What is _that_ for?" She asked nervously. Len shrugged and put it back.

"I don't know, but I'm kind of nervous about this now…" He scratched the back of his head. They shook themselves and walked out into the filming room. The director immediately ran up to them.

"Here are your scripts." He handed them the scripts. "We're filming this out of order, so you don't have to constantly change costumes. We're filming the middle part of the video first. All of the awkward parts will be filmed towards the end." The twins nodded and flipped through the script. Rin noticed something before they finished the script however.

"Hey, why is Len's longer? Don't we get the same copy?" She asked. Len looked over and realized that his was indeed longer. The director smiled.

"We want you to be surprised at the end, so the emotion seems more real." He stated then turned to look at Len. "Please don't tell her what is at the end of the script; you'll see why when you get there." He then walked off to help other people get set up. They shrugged and looked back at their scripts. They reached the end of them and blushed; the scenes did indeed get awkward. Rin was done with her script, so she watched Len read the rest of his, trying to get an idea what was in it from his expressions.

His eyes widened at first, and then he began to softly smile. Okay, then it can't be that bad. Rin reasoned. Towards the very end he had a large grin. He looked up at Rin.

"They were right, it's not nearly as bad as I thought it was." Len mentioned, "It's actually pretty sweet. I think you'll really like how it turns out." He smiled at her. Rin smiled back.

"Okay, I'm not too worried any more. But can you give me a hint?" She asked. Len shook his head and grinned.

"Nope!" Rin pouted and crossed her arms. The two other blondes walked up to them.

"So what do you think?" The girl asked. The twins both shrugged.

"It sounds fine to us." They both answered, and then cringed, afraid that they might get glomped again. Luckily for them, it didn't happen.

"I'm going to have a hard time pretending that I hate you Len…" The man trailed off. "But you know what? At least we all get to do a PV together." He smiled and the woman nodded, grinning. "Looking forward to working with you guys." He reached out and shook their hands yet again. The twins nodded.

"Okay, time to start filming. Get ready everyone!" The director shouted. The first scene that they were filming was just pictures in front of green screens. It was pretty simple and went by pretty fast. They had quite a few pictures to take in a school type setting, which was set up in a different room on the lower floor of the house. They also had to go outside to take a couple of pictures by a large tree in the yard. It was then that the twins noticed that there was a nice fountain and brick arrangement in the yard by the balcony. It was a really nice little house.

They got back inside and were told to change costumes; this time Len had on a nice suit with a little bowtie, and Rin was wearing a nice dress with a little cover on the top to keep her warm. Rin had her signature bow and hair clips of course, and Len had his little ponytail. This was the part where Rin's parents were supposed to show up.

Everyone got into place, and the director shouted for them to start.

They stood there, Rin and Len facing Rin's 'parents'. Len smiled at them, and Rin's 'dad' slapped him across the cheek, softly of course. The way they acted it out looked very real however; if it weren't for the fact that there wasn't a loud SLAP, the cameramen would've thought it was real. Makeup artists quickly came in and made his cheek look like it was slapped quite hard and they continued filming. A close-up of Rin beginning to cry was made, and then they had Rin lean next to Len, who was holding his cheek, and keep crying.

Len and Rin then held each other close for a moment, before Rin's 'dad' came and ripped Rin away from him. Len sat there, sad and pleading while Rin was pulled back, reaching for him with tears in her eyes. The door closed on Len as his face grew angry. The director shouted cut, and the cameramen began to clap. They had done a really good job acting that scene out. The door opened and Len walked back in. Rin ran up to him and hugged him, which surprised him. He jumped a little, but hugged her back anyway. After she jumped back he looked at her questioningly.

"What was that for?" He asked her. She just shrugged.

"I dunno, just felt like it." Len put a palm to his forehead, but smiled anyway.

"You're a goofball, you know that?" She fake pouted and gave him a soft punch to the arm as he laughed. The two other blondes walked up to them.

"Man, it was hard to act serious when I was doing that!" The man exclaimed, "I would never be like that in real life." The woman nodded and smiled at the twins.

"You two are pretty good at acting." The woman complimented them. The twins smiled and thanked her. The director told them to go and get in the prince/princess outfits. They nodded and went to the dressing room.

Rin came out in a nice, pure white dress that had yellow strings and a rose on it. She also had a blue rose in her hair. Len had a nice blue, prince-like outfit. It was lined with yellow, and had a white shirt and tie underneath, hair still in its signature ponytail. He had large black boots with buckles on them as well.

This was another part that consisted mainly of pictures in front of green screens, so it went rather fast. Next was the awkward parts. The twins went and changed into their next outfits. For Rin it consisted of a very shot blue polka-dotted nightgown with black lace and black hairclips. For Len it consisted of a white-button up shirt, a black bowtie, jeans and black shoes.

They walked into the room with the bed and sat down, waiting for their instructions. Soon after they sat down, the director walked up to them.

"Review the scripts for a few minutes while we get the cameras ready, okay?" The twins nodded and he was off to help set up the cameras. The twins looked down at their scripts and quickly read through them once again, blushing in sync at the thoughts of the awkward things they were about to do. The blonde man had to hold the blonde woman back from going to glomp the twins yet again at their 'cuteness'. Soon enough, the cameras were all set up and it was time to start.

"Len, you'll need to unbutton your shirt and undo the tie for the first part. Len nodded and, blushing slightly, undid the tie and shirt, revealing his chest. "Okay, both of you go lie on the bed and face different directions." He handed Rin an apple. "You'll need to hold on to this." Rin raised her eyebrow but took it anyway.

Rin hopped up onto the bed, facing up. Len went to the other side and lay with his head next to Rin's facing the other way. "Alright, now just sing the beginning of the song." To help them get the timing right, someone in the background turned on the song and they began to sing to it, eyes closed. They opened their eyes towards the end of the verse, just as they were supposed to. "CUT!" The director shouted as Len and Rin sat up.

"Alright, Len you can redo your shirt now." He nodded and quickly redid it. "Okay, you need to go sit on the balcony railing, and Rin, you sit up on the corner of the bed." Len walked towards the balcony and sat down on the railing, placing one hand on his knee and the other on the railing. Rin moved to the corner of the bed closest to the balcony. The cameras did quick little shots of them sitting there, and then took close ups of their faces smiling.

At the signal, Len stood up and took off his shoes. He then walked towards Rin, holding his shoes behind him and stopped in front of her, his other hand in his pocket. Alright, it was time for the first awkward part. Len gulped slightly and shook his head, waiting for the signal. He saw it and quickly dropped his shoes, jumping forward and pushing Rin onto the bed, holding her down by the arms and straddling her hips. He couldn't help himself and a huge blush broke out, turning his whole face tomato-red. The director sighed.

"CUT!" Len quickly jumped off of Rin and began twiddling his thumbs. The director walked up to him. "You need to try as hard as you can not to blush. Okay?" Len nodded, willing the blush to leave. He wasn't supposed to be the one blushing, Rin was! He shook himself off and nodded at the director.

"Okay, let's try that again." Len said as he picked up the shoes and stood in front of Rin the same as before. Rin smiled at him.

"You can do it! You did well in Adolescence when we had to do something like this. Just do whatever you did then." She suggested. Len smiled at her and nodded.

"That makes sense. You ready?" She nodded. The director smiled and the cameras began rolling. Len was signaled and he dropped the shoes and pushed Rin down again. He just smirked as he held her down, straddling her waist. She blushed, and even though she was supposed to, it definitely didn't look intentional. Len inwardly smiled; to him, that meant he did a good job this time. He continued his part and reached down to touch her blushing cheek. She opened her eyes and looked at him while he closed his eyes and gave her an open-mouthed smile. Her eyes narrowed a bit and he dropped the smile, instead staring at her intently. She gave him a wide mouthed smirk, and he waited a second until she put her arms around his neck, then smirked.

That scene ended, and Len wasn't really embarrassed anymore, he was actually beginning to think that it was fun. He sat up and helped Rin up, who was still blushing slightly. He let out a small chuckle and looked at the director.

"Was that time alright?" He asked. The men reviewing the tape nodded. "Whelp, time for the next awkward part." He smiled at Rin and she blushed slightly. Len was seriously beginning to enjoy this. It was just so fun to tease and embarrass Rin! Rin shook the blush off of her face and turned to the cameras. Now she had to do that mascara part. They took a close up of her face, eyes narrowed slightly, holding an apple up to her face. Once they were done with that, it was Len's turn to make it awkward.

He got on the bed behind her, and pulled her back to his chest. With his arm around her middle, the camera guy signaled the start of the scene. Len leaned his head towards Rin, putting his face in her hair. He smirked with his eyebrows raised and playfully tugged the strap of her nightgown down her arm. She immediately blushed and dropped the apple she was holding.

The scene was declared done after the first shot, since they did a good job with it. Len glanced at the script and laughed.

"So _this_ is where the collar comes in." Rin looked over his shoulder and giggled a bit. "I must've overlooked that when I read the script before. I'll be right back." He walked into the dressing room to grab the collar. Rin let out a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding. This PV was definitely dirtier than the Adolescence one they had done. The two older blondes walked up to her.

"You guys are doing pretty good with this." The man complimented.

"Yeah, it's almost as though it's not even awkward to act it out! Great job you guys!" Rin laughed.

"Oh, it's definitely awkward. I haven't done a good job hiding how awkward it is to me. Len seems to be very good at it though." Rin contemplated. "I'll have to ask him how he does it." The two older blondes chuckled.

"Yeah, well your next scene's coming up. Break a leg!" The woman winked at her and Rin smiled slightly. "We're going to go try and make a change to the script now, don't mind us." Rin nodded, then realized what she had said.

"W-wait a minute! What are you going to do?" The man raised his arm and waved back at her.

"You'll see."

Len walked back into the room, collar in hand.

"I swear this thing was hiding from me!" He exclaimed, "I couldn't find it anywhere, and guess where it was? Right on the hanger!" He smacked himself on the forehead as Rin laughed. "Anyway, time for the next part." Rin nodded and sat down in her designated area. Len moved to stand in front of her and held out his hand. The cameramen took a quick snapshot, then put the collar in his hand and took another one. Rin sat there, looking slightly annoyed as they snapped the collar onto her neck. One of them saw her expression.

"Hey, that's perfect! Keep your face like that!" She did as she was told while they snapped the picture. They took off the collar and got prepared for the next scene. Just before they began however, the two older blondes ran up.

"There's a change to the script!" The woman shouted, waving a piece of paper in the air. The twins looked at each other nervously then back to the woman. She handed them the piece of paper and they read through it. They each had a little blush on their face, but looked at each other and shrugged. It's not like it would be the first time they kissed. Nope, that was the Adolescence video. Kissing wasn't super awkward to them anymore, but they tried to keep that secret. Kissing in front of other people was a completely different story; _that_ was awkward for sure. Len was the first to speak.

"Alright then. For how long?" The woman looked at him surprised.

"No even a little argument? Just 'okay'?" She asked. The twins nodded. She shook her head in surprise then answered Len's question. "Just a couple of seconds, but it needs to look like you mean to do it for longer. So not just a little peck, a full on kiss." The twins blushed at the way she had put it, but nodded nonetheless.

"Okay." The twins said in unison. The girl still seemed surprised that they had agreed to it so quickly, so Rin decided to explain before she got any strange ideas (that were probably true, but she didn't need to know that).

"The only reason we agreed so quickly is because we knew we'd have to do it anyway." Rin explained. "That's what happened with Adolescence anyway." Len nodded his agreement.

"Alright, everyone get ready for the scene. Everyone left the twins to their spots, but Len pulled Rin to the side for a second and spoke into her ear.

"It's a good thing we don't really have to act this part out." He smirked when she blushed and lightly punched his arm. They moved to where Rin was sitting on the bed yet again and Len was standing in front of her, arms slightly upward. The cameraman signaled for them to start, so Rin jumped up and clung to Len tightly, his arms wrapping around her torso. He then reached up and touched her cheek, both leaning in at the same time.

Their lips smashed together a little harder than they meant for them too, but they didn't really mind. Both of their faces were red as they massaged each other's lips for a good few extra seconds, for 'safety'. You know, to make sure it wasn't too short. They pulled away and smiled at each other for a second before realizing that they should actually be embarrassed right now, like they were during Adolescence. They quickly jumped back from each other and pretended to be as embarrassed as they could ever be.

They both 'shyly' looked up at the cameramen, who gave them a thumbs up, meaning they wouldn't have to do it again. They each gave a fake little sigh of relief and grabbed their scripts to look over. Next they had a little singing part. That wouldn't be too hard.

They were right, the singing part went like a breeze because one, it was easy; and two, the author didn't feel like writing it out. Next was the part that Rin didn't know about. Her script had ended, but Len's still had more on it. He softly smiled then looked up at Rin.

"I'll be right back." He stated as he went into the dressing room, presumably to grab another prop. She looked at the others, slightly nervous. They all just smiled at her and told her not to worry about it. Len soon walked back, his hand in his pocket covering something. Rin was extremely curious, but didn't bother asking because she knew he wouldn't tell her.

She was instructed to sit on the bed once again, which she did, though this time Len was sitting on it too. The cameras started rolling and they gave Len the signal. He smiled at Rin slightly and pulled a small box out of his pocket, holding it out towards Rin. It was the type of box that would hold an engagement ring.

Rin was definitely surprised, she hadn't been expecting _that_. She acted even more surprised than she already was though for the purposes of the video. He sat there, facing down slightly with a small blush on his cheeks and his eyes half-lidded. He used one finger to pop the box open, and there was a nice little silver ring in it with blue stones on top. The cameramen stopped rolling after a couple of seconds in order to give Rin instructions on what to do next.

The cameras began rolling again and the twins stared at each other for a few more seconds before Rin began to reach for the ring, her hand hesitating slightly at the end. The cameras cut off before she grabbed it. Rin pulled her hand back and Len closed the box and shoved it into his pocket. They looked at the camera men and they nodded. Rin looked back at Len and smiled.

"You're right, it wasn't anything to worry about. It was actually a pretty sweet ending." She smiled. Len let out a small chuckle.

"Almost ending." He corrected. "There's still one more scene for us. You have to jump off of the balcony and I have to catch you." Rin looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Are you serious?" She deadpanned. Len nodded. "I have to trust a little shota like you to catch me and not drop me from a fall that high?" Len immediately grew annoyed.

"I can catch you just fine, and I'm NOT a shota!" He steamed. "Do I need to prove it to you?" He asked standing up and walking slowly towards her. She let out a small laugh and raised her hands.

"N-no, I believe you." It was too late though, he'd already picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder like a bag of potatoes. She began hitting his back.

"Hey! Put me down!" She shouted at him. "I am wearing an extremely short dress you know!" Len remembered that little detail and immediately dropped her onto the bed.

"S-sorry. Forgot about that." He stated as he looked off to the side and blushed. "A-anyway, we'd better go get dressed for the next part. They went and got into the only two outfits left unused on the rack then Rin walked back to the balcony and Len went downstairs to wait for her to jump. As soon as they were ready the cameras began to roll.

Rin stood at the balcony entrance, looking somewhat sad. She walked towards the railing and looked over, seeing Len standing there with his arms raised as if to catch her. She grinned and started to laugh when she saw him smiling up at her with that goofy grin. She then jumped over the railing and prayed that he'd catch her and not drop her.

Of course he'd caught her just fine, and they both had giant grins on their faces. Len spun her around once for good measure then put her down, giving her a great big grin.

"See? I told you I could catch you without a problem." He stated smugly. Rin lightly smacked his arm.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't rub it in."

TIME SKIP

Everyone was in the viewing room to see the newest PV by the twins. The two blondes who had been playing Rin's parents decided to join in. An extra couch had been brought in since the last time the twins had been there, so everybody fit in more comfortably. The twins were still sitting in between Meiko and Kaito though, Rin on Len's lap. Luckily, they didn't feel as awkward with it this time around.

The room went silent as the video began to play. Everyone knew that this was an awkward song, and that the video would be awkward, but they didn't know exactly what to expect from it. Nobody was really surprised when the beginning was awkward; it was expected with this song. Nobody was really surprised when the twins kissed either, though it was still slightly awkward for them to have everybody see that.

However, when it got to the part where Len had proposed to Rin, there were a lot of gasps, and even a couple of 'awwwwww's. One thing that confused the twins however, what there was a shot of a little girl who looked like Rin when she was younger, and they were pretty sure that's who she was supposed to be. After the video was over, the twins approached the director to ask who she was. The director just pointed over to the two other blondes and said to ask them. The twins shrugged at each other and approached them.

"Hey, do you know who that little girl was?" Len asked them. He jumped back in surprise when the woman let out a small squeal, pulling a wallet out of her purse and showing them a picture of her.

"She's our daughter! Isn't she just so cute?" The woman gushed, the man standing next to her, also looking proud of his daughter. The twins eyes widened in surprise.

"You two have a daughter!" They shouted simultaneously. The couple nodded. "Wow, didn't know that." Rin trailed off. "Well, she is definitely very cute." Rin smiled.

"She really does look like Rin when she was younger." Len cut in. Rin gave him a flick on the forehead.

"Are you saying I'm not cute anymore?" Len shook his head quickly.

"No, no! You're still cute, don't worry!" He stated, blushing slightly. Rin grinned smugly.

TIME SKIP 2

The filming had taken most of the day, so the twins got home rather late. They silently walked past their parent's bedroom; from the loud snores, it was safe to assume that they were asleep and shouldn't be woken up. They quietly made their way to their shared room and quickly changed into pajamas. The each crawled in to bed on their own respective sides, but met up in the middle as always.

"Well, that was an interesting day huh?" Rin asked and Len nodded in agreement. "Time to get some sleep!"

"Good night Rin."

"Night Len."

They curled up together and fell into a nice long sleep.

OMAKE

Meiko drunkenly swung her empty bottle of sake around, while Miku and Kaito hid behind the couch. Miku poked Kaito's shoulder and pointed at a door to their right. Meiko had invited them over for a small party, but little did they know, Meiko would already be drunk before they got there. Kaito saw the door Miku had pointed at and nodded. She silently snuck towards the door, they had it open and were about to take off to their respective houses, when an equally drunk Haku stepped in, blocking their only exit. Their eyes widened. They were trapped between a drunk Meiko and a drunk Haku. They were screwed.

* * *

**_I hope you liked it! Please review!_**

**_~Chika_**


End file.
